


Seeker & Found

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>- E-Esto no es lo que parece... -empujando el maniquí a un lado, se levantó torpemente, abriendo mucho los ojos con sorpresa cuando descubrió que el hombre debía ser por lo menos un par de centímetros más alto que él. Eso raras veces ocurría. </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>- ¿Quieres decir que no eres Agalmatofílico?</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>- ¿Agalma-qué?</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>- Que si no intentabas mantener relaciones sexuales con mi maniquí.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeker & Found

**Author's Note:**

> Bueenas.  
> Después de una temporadilla, os traigo este oneshot Malec ^^ Es la primera vez que escribo sobre éstos dos y, aunque en ocasiones es algo confuso, espero que lo disfrutéis.
> 
> Un saludito,
> 
>  
> 
> Aeriel.

La noche estaba tranquila en esa particular zona de Brooklyn. No pasaban apenas coches y las únicas personas que andaban por ahí eran los barrenderos y basureros.  
Por otro lado, el tiempo parecía estar empeorando por momentos, augurando un buen chaparrón.  
Alec frotó sus manos en un vano intento por calentárselas. El frío estaba comenzando a hacer mella en él.  
Alzando la cabeza, fijó sus ojos azules en el edificio que tenía frente a sí, concretamente en uno de los apartamentos. No había luces prendidas ni nada que indicase que éste estuviese habitado. De cualquier manera, con su ropa oscura a juego con su pelo negro azabache estaba seguro de que pasaría completamente desapercibido. Lo único que tenía que hacer era entrar allí, coger el contenido de una caja fuerte y salir cagando leches. 

 

Su plan tenía muchas lagunas.  
Para empezar, no contaba con que un gato del tamaño de un hámster se le tirase a la cara nada más colarse por la ventana entornada del apartamento. Afortunadamente, logró quitárselo de encima con extrema rapidez, lanzándolo hacia el mullido sofá de la sala de estar. Lanzando un maullido de indignación, el minino salió corriendo en dirección a una habitación desapareciendo en su interior.  
Con un quedo suspiro, Alec miró en derredor en busca de la dichosa caja fuerte. Una cocina a su derecha, un pasillo con varias puertas justo enfrente... Tras una de aquellas puertas tenía que haber un estudio por fuerza. O eso esperaba. No quería tener que lidiar con el dueño del gato.  
El estudio resultó ser no un despacho sino el estudio _en sí_ de una diseñadora... ¿diseñador? de moda. Las paredes estaban llenas de bocetos de diseños, garabatos y de apuntes con ideas. La mesa no estaba en mejores condiciones. También había retales por doquier y varios maniquíes que vestían algunos de los diseños. Alec se estremeció al hacer contacto directo con una de las pálidas modelos; no tenía ojos y parecía como si le estuviera absorbiendo el alma con sólo mirarla. Echándose hacia atrás, tropezó con una alfombra que había apoyada contra la pared, cayendo al suelo de culo y arrastrando consigo al maniquí que cayó con estrépito.  
Maldiciendo su suerte, Alec cerró los ojos con fuerza durante un segundo. Tenía que reaccionar rápido, levantarse y esconderse o...  
El dueño del apartamento entró entonces en la habitación, encendiendo la luz, y Alec olvidó de golpe su misión y lo que su fracaso conllevaría.  
Jamás había estado en presencia de alguien tan _hermoso_. El hombre tenía su pelo negro acabado en punta y unos impresionantes ojos verdes con vetas doradas. Vestía un kimono a modo de bata y debajo no llevaba más que unos boxers color aceituna que acentuaban aún más el tono tostado de su piel. Sin duda alguna, debía tener ascendencia asiática dados sus rasgos, como la forma gatuna de sus ojos.  
Sin darse cuenta, Alec había estado un buen rato mirándole con la boca abierta, aún despatarrado en el suelo y el maniquí sobre él en una más que cuestionable postura.  
La ceja arqueada del hombre llamó la atención de Alec y consiguió por fin que éste saliese de su trance, tornándose más rojo que un tomate.

\- E-Esto no es lo que parece... -empujando el maniquí a un lado, se levantó torpemente, abriendo mucho los ojos con sorpresa cuando descubrió que el hombre debía ser por lo menos un par de centímetros más alto que él. Eso raras veces ocurría. 

\- ¿Quieres decir que no eres Agalmatofílico?

\- ¿Agalma-qué?

\- Que si no intentabas mantener relaciones sexuales con mi maniquí.

\- ¡P-por Dios, NO! -exclamó Alec con asco.- Yo sólo...

\- ¿Entonces eres un vulgar ladrón? ¿Debería llamar a la policía?

 _¿Debería?_ , se preguntó Alec. Al fin y al cabo sí que había allanado su casa para robarle. Algo que en realidad no le pertenecía desde un principio pero igualmente se trataba de un robo.

\- ¿O podrías... hacer la vista gorda?

\- ¿Por qué? Dame una buena razón -se cruzó de brazos el hombre.

Alec suspiró por segunda vez en el transcurso de una hora y se pasó una mano por el pelo, gesto que cautivó al hombre, no dejó de notar. _Te tengo_. Sonriendo ligeramente, Alec se fue acercando a él a paso lento pero seguro, con sus ojos azules fijos en los gatunos del hombre. Izzy, su hermana, siempre le había dicho que la única manera de convencer a alguien de algo era seduciéndole. Y si para conseguir el contenido de esa caja fuerte tenía que rebajarse de esa manera, que así fuera.  
No contó con que el hombre pasase un brazo por su cintura y le pegase a su cuerpo de repente, por supuesto.  
Tragando saliva con fuerza, se le quedó mirando con los ojos como platos. _¿Y ahora qué?_ ¿Cómo se suponía que debía proceder?

\- ¿Crees que voy a ser tan tonto de caer en tu patético intento de seducción, encanto? -el hombre miró hacia sus labios y volvió a buscar sus ojos con los propios.- No te pega nada. ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? Y esta vez quiero la verdad. O tendré que tomar medidas... _drásticas_.

En ese preciso momento un repentino y extraño _tic tac_ se dejó oír muy cerca, captando la atención de ambos.  
El hombre movió la cabeza como buscando de donde provenía, sin soltar a Alec, quien tampoco hizo amago de zafarse tan ocupado como estaba tratando de dar con la fuente del sonido.  
La visión de una bonita cesta con frutas varias (manzanas, peras, plátanos, incluso mangos) fue todo lo que Alec necesitó para deshacerse del férreo abrazo del hombre y, en su lugar, cogerle de la muñeca tirando de él hacia la salida.

\- Tenemos que irnos. _Ahora_.

\- ¿Pero qué... ? ¿Es amor a primera vista? ¿De eso se trata todo esto? ¿Quieres que huya contigo a un lugar donde no puedan reconocernos y vivir nuestro amor sin restricciones? 

Alec le miró como si le hubiesen crecido dos cabezas.

\- _No_ -dijo con los labios fruncidos.- Quiero que huyamos porque hay una bomba y estamos a punto de volar por los aires.

\- ¡Pero mi gato... todo mi trabajo... !

El pequeño felino pasaba por allí en el mismo momento en que fue nombrado, por lo que Alec lo cogió en brazos y arrastró consigo al hombre, que se lamentaba por la pérdida de sus diseños.  
El tiempo apremiaba, la bomba no iba a esperar por ellos.  
Justo cuando pusieron un pie en la calle, un ruido ensordecedor inundó el barrio haciendo saltar las alarmas de los coches que había aparcados en esa calle. Alec protegió el cuerpo del hombre con el suyo propio, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, esperando que todo acabase pronto.  
Cuando todo quedó en silencio, con la excepción de algunos perros ladrando y coches de policía y de ambulancia de fondo, Alec abrió finalmente los ojos y miró a su alrededor. La gente comenzaba a salir de sus casas para investigar sobre el incidente y no podía arriesgarse a que le vieran. Poniéndose en pie, giró sobre sus talones para echar a andar hacia el interior del callejón que había junto al edificio. Desde ahí vería qué hacer.  
Pero un brazo le cortó el paso y al girar un poco la cabeza descubrió que el extravagante dueño del apartamento le observaba con seriedad.

\- Mi gato -extendió sus brazos hacia él y Alec se lo entregó. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que aún lo tenía. El minino apenas pesaba.

Alec asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y retomó su camino hacia el callejón. Mientras lo hacía se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y pulsó el número 1 de su lista de marcación rápida. 

_Diga_.

\- Era una trampa. 

_¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Alec, ¿estás bien? ¿Es una Ambulancia lo que oigo?_

\- ¿Probablemente? Quiero decir, ¡acaba de saltar por los aires un apartamento! Y no lo ha hecho conmigo adentro de milagro.

_¡Dios mío, Alec! ¿Y seguro que estás bien? ¿Necesitas que vaya? ¿Aviso a Jace?_

\- Estoy bien. No es como si fuera la primera vez que me enfrento a algo así. Es mi trabajo, después de todo. Ponerme en riesgo y todo eso...

_No, no lo es. Y ahora deja de decir tonterías y dime dónde estás. Iré a por ti._

\- Sé apañármelas solito, Izzy. Soy el mayor, ¿recuerdas? 

_Y yo soy tu hermana y **exijo** saber dónde estás, **¿capisci?**_

\- Tengo el coche por aquí cerca aparcado. Lo cogeré e iré para allá, ¿vale? A propósito, ¿dónde estás ahora?

_En casa. Viendo reposiciones de **America´s Next Top Model**._

\- ¿De _America´s Next Top Model_? ¿Hablas en serio? -Alec hizo rodar sus ojos.

\- Ese programa es todo espectáculo, _The Face_ sí que era bueno.

Aquello hizo sobresaltar a Alec, que estuvo a punto de dejar caer su teléfono al duro y frío asfalto.

\- ¿Qué demonios... ?

 _¿Quién es ése? ¿Alec, estás ahí?_

\- N-no es nadie... Escucha, estaré allí enseguida. No salgas de casa ni dejes entrar a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

_Vale. ¡Pero si vienes trae contigo a ese otro **nadie** , sabe más de moda que mis amigas!_

\- Izzy, siento discrepar pero tú no tienes amigas. Y éste _nadie_ es un diseñador de moda. Aunque acaba de perder todo su trabajo por mi culpa. Dudo que quiera venir conmigo a ninguna parte.

\- Estaré _encantado_ de ir contigo, _ojitos soñadores_ -le guiñó un ojo el hombre, haciéndole sonrojar profundamente.- Mi nombre es Magnus Bane, por cierto. Y, afortunadamente para ti, siempre guardo una copia de mis diseños en mi oficina, relativamente cerca de aquí.

_¿Ha dicho que se llama **Magnus Bane**? OH DIOS MÍO, ALEC..._

\- _Te veré luego_ , Izzy -colgó entonces, guardándose el aparato en el bolsillo con premura y echando a andar. El callejón era angosto y oscuro, y parecía no tener fin.

\- ¿Por qué vamos por aquí?

\- ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? 

\- Acabo de quedarme sin apartamento, así que necesito un sitio en el que quedarme.

\- No estás seguro conmigo -repuso Alec.- Ya me has oído al teléfono. ¿No tienes ningún amigo que te deje quedarte en su casa? O podrías ir a algún hotel. Seguro que tienes dinero de sobra...

\- Mis tarjetas de identificación y de crédito estaban todas en el apartamento.

Alec se mordió el labio, sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzado por su forma de actuar.

\- Tal vez debería disculparme por lo que ha ocurrido esta noche... No entraba en mis planes el que volasen tu casa por los aires.

\- Supongo que no -una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado hizo acto de aparición en el rostro de Magnus, cuya mano derecha acariciaba el pelaje de su gato.- A propósito, ¿qué buscabas?

\- Una caja fuerte -dijo sin más Alec, no queriendo dar demasiada información.- Pero seguro que no tenías una, ¿verdad?

\- No -permaneció unos segundos en silencio antes de añadir.- ¿Tienes idea de quién ha podido tenderte la trampa? 

\- Una muy ligera... Creo que le haré una visita más tarde -se encogió de hombros mientras alcanzaban el final del callejón.- Tú mientras podrías quedarte con mi hermana, ver juntos ese programa de moda...

\- Será un placer. Aunque sólo si me prometes que volveré a verte.

Las palabras de Magnus implicaban algo que Alec no estaba muy seguro de querer experimentar. No en aquel momento, al menos. Su vida era demasiado complicada como para encima añadirle una _relación_ con alguien tan importante como Magnus. Y sí, daba por hecho que el hombre era importante si con sólo oír su nombre su hermana Isabelle actuaba de aquel modo, como si Alec estuviese en presencia de una estrella de Hollywood o algo por el estilo.

\- Te diré lo que le digo a mi hermana cada vez que surge algún trabajo. _No me esperes despierto_.

Magnus únicamente sonrió ante esto.

 

\- ¿Quién es ése tío raro con bata que está sentado en nuestro sofá? 

\- _Jace_... -siseó Alec, agarrando por el brazo a su hermano adoptivo hasta sacarle al pasillo.- ¿Dónde tienes los modales? 

\- Es _mi_ casa -empezó a protestar Jace, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por Alec.

\- _Nuestra_ casa, y desde hoy él será nuestro invitado.

Jace se encogió de hombros, mirando de reojo al hombre, que observaba con desinterés lo que estuviesen echando en la tele en aquel momento.- ¿Y quién es _él_?

\- Magnus Bane. 

\- ¿ _Ese_ Magnus Bane? -Jace le miraba entre incrédulo y asombrado. ¿Por qué todo el mundo sabía quién era Magnus Bane y él no?, se preguntó. Algo que debió haber hecho en voz alta, ya que su hermano dijo entonces.- Verás, Alec. Algunos preferimos instruirnos con el arte de ver la televisión en vez de dejarnos los ojos en esos mamotretos a los que tú llamas «libros».

\- Confundes «instructivo» con «destructivo», Jace. Cómprate un diccionario. 

En el momento en que esas palabras dejaron su boca, tanto el mentado como Magnus se le quedaron mirando unos instantes antes de que el segundo rompiese a reír. Jace, sintiendo su ego profundamente herido, se fue echando humo.  
Alec no supo si sentirse mal por lo que acababa de hacer e ir detrás de él para disculparse o felicitarse a sí mismo por haber sido capaz de dejar sin palabras a su orgulloso hermano. Optó por lo último cuando vio cómo brillaban los ojos verdes de Magnus.  
Sonriendo con cierta timidez se acercó a donde estaba sentado.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que deberías cambiarte... No es apropiado que estés así vestido con mi hermana por aquí.

Aunque en realidad no pensaba que fuese apropiado para su propia salud porque, _madre mía_ , el hombre estaba de muy buen ver. No sólo era increíblemente guapo de cara sino que además sus músculos estaban perfectamente tonificados; con unos pectorales, abdominales y cuádriceps de infarto.  
A Alec le costaba demasiado apartar la mirada, pero no tenía tiempo que perder; debía descubrir por qué habían atentado contra su vida. El quién ya lo tenía.

\- No soy muy partidario de usar la ropa de nadie, prefiero diseñármela yo mismo, pero si se trata de algo tuyo no me negaré -Magnus le regaló uno de sus guiños cargados de dobles intenciones, lo que hizo enrojecer a Alec.

\- Si no te importa usar algo negro o azul...

\- He de admitir que el negro no me hace la más mínima gracia, ni siquiera se trata de un color propiamente dicho, pero mejor eso que nada. El azul te lo dejo a ti, hace juego con tus preciosos ojos.

El hombre tenía tanta labia como encanto, sabía lo que debía o no decir a cada momento, y se notaba que le sobraba experiencia.  
Alec, por otro lado, a sus 20 años de edad aún no había besado a nadie, algo que tenía bastante que ver con el hecho de no haber salido aún del armario frente a su familia; el miedo a ser rechazado se lo impedía. No podía permitirse ser descubierto. Y menos por Jace, por quien había pasado la mayor parte de su adolescencia suspirando.

Cuando llegaron a su dormitorio, Alec abrió el armario para sacar unos vaqueros y un jersey, al tiempo que Magnus se despojaba de la bata para después sentarse en su cama a esperar.  
Y así es como Izzy los encontró, con Alec inclinado hacia Magnus con la prenda en la mano, y éste último observándole con una intensidad que estaría muy lejos de desaparecer con un simple revolcón.

\- ¿Interrumpo algo? -el tono de voz de su hermana era burlón, con un punto malicioso.

Alec se separó rápidamente, soltando al mismo tiempo el jersey como si quemase. Magnus consiguió atraparlo antes de que tocara el suelo.

\- N-no, sólo estábamos...

\- Me estaba prestando algo de ropa, ya que la mía ha quedado toda calcinada -le interrumpió el hombre con cierto toque dramático. Ante la mención del incidente Alec se desinfló visiblemente, y tanto Izzy como el propio afectado trataron de animarle.- De todos modos, llevaba un tiempo pensando en mudarme y renovar mi armario.

Izzy asintió con la cabeza, haciéndose la entendida.- Y yo no puedo decir que me moleste verte de este modo, Magnus. Me alegras la vista...

\- ¡ _Izzy_! -se tapó la cara Alec con ambas manos, intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad! Cualquiera que tenga ojos encontrará sexy a Magnus y...

\- Si no sales de mi habitación te echaré yo -le advirtió Alec, a lo que Izzy bufó y no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, no sin antes pasear su vista una vez más por el imponente cuerpo de Magnus y guiñarle un ojo. La puerta se cerró entonces tras ella y Alec se giró en dirección al hombre.- Perdónala, por favor. Le encanta bromear.

\- No me importa que me miren y me piropeen, _Alexander_ -le aseguró Magnus, echándose hacia atrás en la cama y apoyando los codos contra el colchón.- Es más, me encanta que lo hagan...

Aquella postura exageraba sus músculos. _Todos_ y cada uno de ellos.  
Alec tragó saliva y a punto estuvo de caerse cuando al dar un paso hacia atrás tropezó con el bulto de ropa sucia que había olvidado poner para lavar.  
Eso hizo que Magnus se incorporase de repente, mirándole con alarma.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- S-sí... -contestó Alec muy bajito, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

No se había sentido tan nervioso en su vida, ni siquiera con Jace. Ese hombre, Magnus Bane, le hacía sentir cosas totalmente nuevas para él; le sudaban las palmas y notaba como mariposas en la boca del estómago.

\- Deberías tener más cuidado, encanto -la voz de Magnus le sacó de sus pensamientos, captando toda su atención.- No quisiera llorar tu pérdida sin haber tenido siquiera la ocasión de tener una cita contigo.

\- ¿Tú quieres... conmigo? -aquello le había pillado por sorpresa. Jamás se habría imaginado que algo así le pasaría a él, convencido como estaba de que no era lo bastante atractivo para nadie.

\- Contigo quiero muchas _cosas_ , ojitos azules -le guiñó un ojo éste.

El sonrojo comenzaba a ser algo muy habitual en Alec, quien se veía incapaz de hacer otra cosa.

\- B-bueno, ahí tienes algo de ropa... Y la habitación de al lado está disponible, así que no hay ningún problema en que duermas ahí esta noche -trató de ocupar su mente en otra cosa, dejando vagar sus ojos claro por sus pertenencias.- Mañana hablaremos sobre lo de tu apartamento. Yo ahora he de irme...

\- ¿A dónde vas? -se puso en pie Magnus, yendo hacia él.

\- A encargarme de un asunto -dijo sin más Alec, cogiendo algo de uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

Magnus se lo arrebató y agitó en el aire como si de un juguete se tratase.

\- ¿Qué demonios piensas hacer con una _pistola_? 

\- No es de tu incumbencia, Magnus. Devuélvemela -extendió una mano, esperando que por una vez el hombre le escuchase. No tuvo tanta suerte.

\- En cuanto me digas de qué va todo esto.

\- Es parte de mi trabajo mantener éstas cosas en secreto, así que ni pienses por un minuto que voy a contarte nada.

Durante lo que pareció una eternidad lo único que hicieron fue medirse con los ojos, hasta que Magnus pareció rendirse y le entregó el arma.  
Pero en el momento en que Alec la tuvo de nuevo en su poder, el hombre realizó un rápido movimiento y le empotró contra la pared, impidiéndole moverse al mantener presionado su propio cuerpo contra el suyo.  
Éste dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa al no esperárselo.  


\- Y tú _ni pienses_ que voy a dejarte ir sabiendo que ésta podría ser la última vez que te vea.

\- De no ser por mí ahora estarías muerto, Magnus -el tono de voz de Alec era duro cuando habló.- Créeme cuando te digo que sé lo que hago.

\- Pongamos que es así... -dijo Magnus con lentitud.- Pero necesito una garantía.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- No te soltaré hasta que no me prometas que volverás sano y salvo, Alec.

\- ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que me pase? ¿Tengo que recordarte _otra vez_ que por mi culpa te has quedado en la calle? -no pudo evitar mencionar nuevamente el incidente ya que veía extraño todo aquello.

No dejaba de preguntarse por qué le afectaba tanto aquel hombre, e incluso si tendría algo (o todo) que ver con lo ocurrido hacía apenas unas horas. Ya dudaba de todo y de todos. Incluso de sus queridos hermanos, quienes no parecían afectados por lo que podría haberle pasado.

\- Tierra llamando a Alexander. ¿Hola? ¿Sigues conmigo?

El mentado le vio agitar una mano frente a su cara y frunció el ceño, apartándosela de un manotazo.

\- Es _Alec_ , y exijo respuestas. Después de todo _yo_ soy quien tiene el arma, y haré uso de ella si es necesario.

Magnus pareció sopesar cuanto de verdad había en sus palabras antes de soltar un pequeño suspiro y separarse.

\- Se suponía que yo no debía estar ahí esta noche...

Aquello dejó a Alec completamente descolocado.- ¿Con «ahí» te refieres a tu apartamento? ¿Qué quieres decir con que no debías estar ahí? -tan pronto como hizo esa pregunta todo pareció encajar en su mente.- ¿Sabías lo de la bomba... ? -volvió a preguntar en un hilo de voz.

\- Yo no... Escucha, yo... -soltando un pequeño gruñido de frustración Magnus se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y tiró ligeramente de sus cabellos. Alec se encogió un poco ante el brusco gesto, pero en ningún momento vaciló; el arma seguía apuntando al hombre.- Es complicado.

\- Tengo tiempo -indicó Alec, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la cama.

Pronto ambos se encontraron sentados en ésta, separados por el cañón de la pistola que continuaba apuntándole obstinada.

\- ¿Por qué tienes un arma, de todas maneras? -preguntó con curiosidad Magnus.

\- Las misiones a veces se ponen... difíciles.

\- ¿Misiones? ¿Qué eres exactamente, Alexan- Alec? -se corrigió en el último momento, no queriendo cabrearle.

\- Recuperador.

\- ¿Podrías elaborar un poco más? Intento dialogar contigo...

\- No olvides la razón de que sigas con vida, Bane -le cortó con frialdad Alec, quitándole el seguro al arma.

Magnus alzó las manos por instinto.

\- De acuerdo, lo siento. Sólo intentaba aligerar un poco el ambiente. No suelo trabajar bien bajo presión.

\- Suerte que no estás en el trabajo entonces. Lo que me recuerda... ¿Eres diseñador de moda de verdad o es otra de tus mentiras? -había tanto veneno en sus palabras que Magnus comenzó a sentirse afectado por ello.

\- Lo soy, diseño ropa. Es lo único que hago para ganarme la vida, Alec. Tienes que creerme -la súplica en su voz ablandó levemente a Alec.

\- ¿Así que no eres un espía de Meliorn?

\- ¿Qué... ?

El rostro del hombre se transformó por completo con la mención del nombre; empalideció y desvió su mirada.

\- Si no lo eres, al menos le conoces. Eso dice mucho de ti...

\- No es lo que crees -se apresuró a decir Magnus.- ¿Pero qué sabes tú de él?

\- Es el ex de mi hermana, y trabajamos juntos por un tiempo... antes de que la engañase. Seguro que también la conoces.

\- _Camille_... -dijo el hombre entre dientes, a lo que Alec únicamente asintió.- La última vez que la vi estaba en París, viviendo como una reina.

\- Podría seguir en París, pero no como una reina y mucho menos viviendo.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que Magnus alzase la cabeza como un resorte, con una expresión de absoluta sorpresa en su atractivo rostro.

\- ¿Está muerta?

Alec no se esperaba esa pregunta sino más bien «¿La mataste?» Encogiéndose de hombros, finalmente le quitó el seguro al arma y lo apartó de la cara de Magnus. Estaba bastante seguro de que éste no había planeado todo eso para acabar con él.

\- Me lo encargaron.

\- ¿Así que aparte de recuperador, sea lo que sea que eso signifique, eres asesino a sueldo?

En vez de sonar horrorizado, Magnus sonaba interesado, y eso hizo sonreír a Alec, muy a su pesar.

\- No exactamente, pero no me dejó otra opción -respondió.- Era ella o 100.000 dólares. Perdóname por elegir el dinero antes que la vida de una... mujerzuela.

Magnus negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

\- Eres único, Alec. Eso me gusta... Mucho.

El aludido se sonrojó y jugueteó con la colcha de su cama. Entonces Magnus colocó una mano sobre la suya y llevó la otra a su barbilla para que le mirase.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo... ? -preguntó en un susurro Alec, clavando sus ojos azules en los felinos del hombre.

\- Besarte... -susurró a su vez éste justo antes de sellar su boca con la propia, acallando cualquier otra cosa que hubiese querido decir o preguntar Alec. 

El contacto se prolongó durante unos pocos minutos, en los cuales todo dejó de importar. Hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxígeno.  
Magnus jamás había sido rechazado, así como tampoco abofeteado.  
Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, dicen.  
Ahí estaba él, con la cabeza levemente girada y latigazos de dolor recorriéndole la mejilla izquierda. Alec, por su parte, se encontraba de pie con una expresión de horror y su mano derecha aún alzada. 

\- ¿Cómo te has atrevido a... ?

\- Supongo que leí mal las señales -dijo el hombre sin más, encogiéndose de hombros.

Alec lo miró dolido.

\- Para ti todo esto no es más que un juego, ¿no es así? No podría importarte menos...

\- ¡Si no me importases no estaría aquí ahora, Alexander! -exclamó Magnus levantándose, siendo aquella la primera vez que Alec le veía alterado.- Eres tan inocente... No te mereces una vida así. Por eso te salvé esta noche.

No muy seguro de haber escuchado bien, Alec alzó ambas cejas con incredulidad.- ¿Disculpa? Fui yo quien te sacó del apartamento antes de que explotas-

\- De no ser por mí ahora mismo estarías entre las cenizas de mis pertenencias, Alec. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? 

_Se suponía que yo no debía estar ahí esta noche..._

Dando varios pasos hacia atrás, por fin pareció captar lo que Magnus había querido darle a entender.

\- Todo ha sido un plan para eliminarme... -musitó Alec, sus ojos ligeramente aguados.- Pero ni Jace ni Izzy parecían afectados cuando he llegado a casa. ¿Es que ellos... ?

\- No lo creo. Ni por un segundo -le aseguró Magnus.- Supongo que confían más en tus capacidades de lo que crees.

Sentía su cabeza a punto de explotar; todo lo que había ocurrido durante el transcurso de esa noche, lo que podría haber pasado y las palabras del hombre dando vueltas entre retazos de pasadas conversaciones con sus hermanos en presencia de Meliorn. 

\- Sabía que no era de confianza - murmuró mientras colocaba la pistola en la funda de su cinturón.- Pero dejará de ser un problema en cuanto le encuentre.

\- Déjame ir contigo -Alec se giró en el sitio para observarle con desconcierto.- Sé dónde está.

Asintió entonces, viendo cómo el hombre se inclinaba sobre la pequeña bola de pelo que descansaba en su cama para susurrarle algo y acariciar el sedoso pelaje gris. Alec sonrió ante lo tierno del gesto.

\- ¿Cómo se llama? -preguntó una vez que salieron del edificio.

\- Presidente Miau.

 

El viaje en coche duró menos de media hora. No siendo otro el destino que un viejo almacén abandonado.  
Si Alec sospechaba que aquello pudiese tratarse de otra trampa no dio muestras de ello. Simplemente siguió a Magnus hasta el interior, el cual estaba extremadamente oscuro.  
No había signos de Meliorn por ninguna parte y, a pesar de que tendría que haberse sentido asustado, Alec lo único que sentía era alivio.

Sonriendo, confesó algo a la espalda de Magnus.- Siempre pensé que moriría de una manera horrible, pero al parecer me equivocaba. Me resulta... romántico, ¿sabes? Dejar este mundo a manos de la persona que te gusta...

Magnus detuvo sus pasos abruptamente; su postura totalmente rígida.

\- ¿Lo sabías... ?

\- _Selamat tinggal, sayang_ ***** -contestó Alec, el eco de su respuesta reverberando en el amplio espacio del almacén.- Ya oíste a Jace, ¿no? Siempre estoy leyendo. Eso incluye diccionarios de cualquier idioma, incluido el Indonesio. No soy tan ingenuo, Magnus...

\- ¿Y por qué has venido aquí conmigo?

\- Tú me salvaste esta noche, así que quise devolverte el favor -el frío metal del arma acariciaba su costado, como instándole a sacarla y darle uso.- Nadie tiene por qué morir. Dejaré que te vayas ahora y yo volveré a mi casa. En cuanto a tu gato...

\- No vas a volver, Alexander -eso hizo que éste levantase la vista para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Magnus, que brillaban con emoción contenida.- Huye conmigo.

Soltando de golpe el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo, Alec cayó de rodillas en el sucio suelo. Magnus se apresuró a su lado para permitirle apoyarse contra él.  
Y así se estuvieron un buen rato, con el hombre tratando de calmar a Alec susurrándole alentadoras palabras mientras que con una de sus manos realizaba círculos en su espalda.

\- No sé si puedo irme... -Alec pasó una de sus manos por sus húmedas mejillas para secárselas. ¿En qué momento había empezado a llorar?.- Mis hermanos...

\- Estarán bien, ya son mayorcitos. Y siempre puedes mandarles un mensaje para hacerles saber que estás vivo... Al menos hasta que todo se solucione.

\- Querrás decir hasta que Meliorn muera -puntualizó Alec.

\- Oh, _sayang_... Meliorn es el menor de nuestros problemas, créeme.

Eso sólo podía significar que el aprieto en el que ambos estaban metidos era mucho más grave de lo que Alec había pensado en un principio que sería.  
¿Quién sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que viera a sus hermanos de nuevo? Aunque mentalmente se prometió que no dejaría que sufriesen daño alguno, así tuviera que vigilarles desde las sombras día sí y día también.  
Al menos tenía a alguien de su lado...

Entrelazando sus manos, Alec se puso en pie y Magnus y él salieron del viejo edificio, inseguros ante lo que les depararía el futuro pero confiando en que lograrían salir adelante... juntos.

 

 

 ***** _Selamat tinggal, sayang_ : Hasta siempre, querido.


End file.
